


Stuck in Bed

by DawnSkull



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sick Character, iKON - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSkull/pseuds/DawnSkull
Summary: A vocal practice is the next thing scheduled, but Junhoe can't find it in himself to leave his sick hyung.( A story where Junhoe doesn't know how to take care of the sick but he still wants to. )





	Stuck in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff fics? _Yeees_
> 
> I tried angst. That genre doesn't work for me xD  
> Enjoy <3

_‘Wait, I think some stars will be good…’_

Junhoe bites his bottom lip as he sits hunched over his desk, doodling a bunch of stars which scatters across the page of his notebook, framing the paragraphs of a poem he wrote just before. Some are big stars while others are smaller, each having an irregular star-ish shape because Junhoe didn’t care about the geometry in things.

Once Junhoe gets the last star drawn out, he sets down his pen and holds his notebook up to eye-level, giving the poem a quick read through and an overall aesthetic check.

_‘Yet another good poem, June,’_ he thinks to himself, smiling a little at the satisfying outcome.

Junhoe closes his book and leans back in his chair, taking a few seconds to breathe before reaching out for his phone. He pulls up his phone’s camera, snaps a picture of his poem page and posts it on his social media. He pays no attention to the stream of notifications that comes afterwards, because he’s busy furrowing his eyebrows.

7:58 is the number flashing on the top corner of his phone. _‘Jinanie’s not here yet?’_

It is almost 8 p.m. and Junhoe’s beloved eldest hyung is nowhere to be seen. Usually by that time, Jinhwan would be knocking at his door and calling him out to head to the practice room for some vocal practice, but that isn’t the case this time. Junhoe contemplates whether to just stay and wait for Jinhwan, or to go out and get to Jinhwan first. Junhoe chooses the latter.

_‘He might have fallen asleep,’_ Junhoe thinks as he fits his favorite cap onto his head before heading out. He walks over to Jinhwan’s room and stands in front of the door, ready to knock when a special ding from his phone signals that he received a message on KakaoTalk.

_[ June, I can’t go for practice tonight, sorry. You can go ahead and train without me. ]_

Junhoe’s eyebrows furrow at the message. What’s the use of going for practice without his hyung? While the practice has always been beneficial to improve his already-amazing singing skills, the core reason for why he agreed to do extra practice is because those sessions became the time he can spend alone with Jinhwan. Junhoe likes to spend time with Jinhwan. Make it hanging out or intensive training, Junhoe will use every chance he can to be with him.

Of course, that’s something he would never tell Jinhwan himself. Donghyuk only knows that because he caught Junhoe staring at Jinhwan with heart eyes one time. He had to swear on his life that he won’t tell anyone.

Junhoe looks up at Jinhwan’s door. He is already there, just a step away from being in the same room with Jinhwan, but he decides to answer Jinhwan’s text.

_[ what happened? ]_

Simple and to the point, just how Junhoe likes his texts. He waits for a reply.

_[ I’m sick. It’s a fever, but don’t worry. I need a little rest, that’s it. Go and practice. ]_

Junhoe bites his lip, thinking of what to reply.

_[ ok ]_

Yeah, that’s about it.

Junhoe scratches the little patch of the back of his head that his cap left exposed and sighs. He really didn’t want to go if he was about to go alone. Chanwoo’s busy upstairs gaming, Yunhyeong is out grocery shopping, and Donghyuk went out with Bobby to the studio. God knows where Hanbin went, but he’s most probably at his own studio with his pals. That left Junhoe alone now that Jinhwan wasn’t well.

Junhoe stands staring at Jinhwan’s door for a little more before he spins on his heels and heads to the front door to wear his sneakers. He guesses that he’ll just get some kinda practice in. He’s more than done staying cooped up in his room. It gets boring after some time.

 

 

Sitting on the tiled floor, Junhoe blasts off a text to Donghyuk before he starts putting on his shoes.

_[ Jinan’s sick and i’m alone. what do i do ]_

Almost a minute after, Donghyuk replies.

_[ Sick? :( Dude, take care of him, what else do you do? ]_

_[ idk how to take care of sick people ]_

_[ Sigh, you’re hopeless. Ask him what he needs, get him some water. Has he eaten? Maybe he needs a wet towel on his forehead or something. It’s a fever right? Do you need me there? ]_

_[ uh… no, i don’t think he ate. yes, it’s a fever. and no. i think i can do it. i think ]_

Junhoe stops tying his shoelaces and stares at Donghyuk’s message. _‘Water, food, wet towel… yeah I can do all that, no biggie.’_

_[ I hope so... Don’t poison him okay? Help your precious hyung recover ;) He’ll appreciate it. Text or call me if you need anything. Good luck! ]_

_[ thanks mom ]_

_[ Hey, watch it... Also <3<3<3 ]_

Junhoe rolls his eyes and loosens whatever bit of the knot he managed to make with his shoelaces then toes his shoes off. He gets up and pockets his phone before looking back to the dorm, thinking of what to do first.

_‘Water.’_

Junhoe walks to the kitchen and gets a clean glass from the dish rack. Then, he heads to the fridge and takes out a bottle of refrigerated water, all cold and ready for those who are in need of a splash of coolness to electrify the body system.

_‘You get hot when you have a fever right? Cold water should be good.’_

Junhoe pours the cold water into his ready glass and walks off to Jinhwan’s room. With a few raps of his knuckles against the door, Junhoe enters the room carefully. He finds his hyung laying in bed, covers pulled up to the nose, revealing only a pair of glassy eyes and a fluff of bronze hair. Junhoe hesitates, clutching the glass in his hands for a bit, then slowly approaches the bed.

“Hey, hyung. How are you?” Junhoe asks, eyes scanning the older male’s skin as it is flushed red and coated in a thin layer of sweat. Junhoe is about to ask Jinhwan on why he’s using the blanket when he’s sweating that much, but then he remembers that that’s how being sick works sometimes. Better not ask, it might be a stupid question.

Jinhwan slowly looks up at Junhoe with bleary eyes and blinks, making Junhoe think he’s absolutely adorable. Junhoe has to mentally kick himself to get back on focus.

“I’m okay… Just really tired… Why aren’t you out practicing?” Jinhwan asks in a quiet tone.

“Oh, uh… Yeah I wanted to get you… some…”

“Water? Yes please. I’m really thirsty,” Jinhwan says as he pushes the blanket a little lower so he can scoot himself upwards and lean against the headboard to drink. Junhoe holds out the glass of water and Jinhwan reaches for it, only to quickly retract his hand upon contact with the little water droplets of condensation.

“I-is something wrong, hyung?” Junhoe asks, panicked but not visibly.

“The water’s cold, June. I can’t drink that. I might get a headache and feel a whole lot more tired than I already am. Plus, it’ll be harder to recover,” Jinhwan explains, giving Junhoe a little wry smile as the other nods his head at the new information.

“Ah, okay. I’ll go get warmer water,” Junhoe mumbles before getting up and walking out of the room. Jinhwan slumps backwards and waits. He plays with the end of his blanket before he hears an exclaim from the kitchen.

“Ouch!” Then there’s the sound of a running tap and Junhoe grumbling.

A minute later, Junhoe returns with the same glass in hand, only the condensation from earlier is gone. Jinhwan takes the glass and looks up with worried eyes.

“What happened?”

Junhoe looks down to his feet, a little embarrassed to say but he says it anyway.

“I kinda touched the body of the kettle when I was pouring hot water into the cold,” Junhoe mumbles and cups a hand over the spot where he burned himself a little.

“Ah… Well at least you’re alright.” Jinhwan looks down at the glass in hand and suddenly furrows his brows for awhile before looking back up.

“You poured hot water into this? Wasn’t it already full before though?” Jinhwan asks, pointing to the water level that didn’t change.

“Oh I drank half of it before pouring.” That makes Jinhwan eye the glass warily.

“D-do you want a new glass? Sorry, I didn’t- em, I’ll just get you another one,” Junhoe says and reaches out to take the glass when Jinhwan swats his hand away.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. This is good enough,” Jinhwan says as he scans the edges of the glass, looking for a wet spot that Junhoe’s lips left. When Jinhwan found it, instead of turning the spot away, he places his lips right on it, sipping what little fluid that clung on the edge before taking sips of his water. Jinhwan’s eyes flicker up at Junhoe who was watching him, the other raising his brows in return, clueless.

 

 

“Thanks, June,” Jinhwan says after finishing the glass then hands it over to Junhoe. He closes his eyes and slowly slides back into the covers, pulling them up to his nose again. He closes his eyes and breathes slowly, feeling the coolness of the water that rejuvenates him as it flows through. He sighs.

Junhoe shifts awkwardly on his feet, unsure of what to do with himself. Looking around the room that he’s already well acquainted with is boring, but Junhoe has to stop himself from staring at the bundle of cute on the bed. Junhoe tries to think of what to do, and Donghyuk’s text comes to mind.

_‘Ask him if he needs anything.’_

“Do you need anything?” Junhoe asks and Jinhwan’s eyes blink open. The older shakes his head, not really needing anything as much as rest. Junhoe purses his lips and nods, looking back down at his feet as he thinks of the next thing.

“Have you eaten dinner yet? Or anything at all?” Junhoe asks.

“No I haven’t… but I don’t really feel like eating. Plus, my throat is getting kinda sore too.”

Junhoe makes a little inaudible ‘oh’ before looking up to the blank wall in front of him. It was a nice wall.

_‘Idiot, he has to eat! You can’t let him starve. He’ll get gastric problems… or something…’_ Junhoe thinks to himself.

“I still think you should eat. You know, you need the nutrients to recover… and uh, maybe I can get you some soup? Chicken soup’s nice…” Junhoe mumbles the later parts. He isn’t used to showing hospitality, so everything he’s doing is out of his comfort zone. He just hopes that Jinhwan wouldn’t notice how awkward he is, but by the faint chuckle he heard, Junhoe knows well enough to think otherwise.

Jinhwan notices, of course, but he hides a fond smile behind the blanket. He always knew that there was a softy behind Junhoe’s nonchalant personality. To see his soft side right before him, Jinhwan finds it endearing.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll have some chicken soup,” Jinhwan says, and for a moment he doesn’t think about how Junhoe will get the soup, but the loud exclamation from the kitchen makes him worried. He wiggles off the bed and staggers to the door, opening it slightly to find Junhoe stumbling out of the kitchen.

“What are you doing?”

“N-nothing!” Junhoe replies, rushing to fetch his hoodie and a set of keys. “Go rest. I’ll be back,” Junhoe says and with that, he exits through the front door.

Jinhwan blinks questiongly at that, but chooses to do as told and goes back into his room.

 

 

Junhoe stands in the elevator clasping a hand over a cut on his finger. He didn’t think that separating frozen chicken would be that dangerous. He was trying to pull the individual pieces apart from in frozen state but slipped and cut himself on something sharp; probably a bone. He washed his finger, but it’s already bleeding again and Junhoe mentally curses himself.

When the elevator doors open, Junhoe rushes out with his eyes still on his little finger. He didn’t notice that there’s someone who is entering the elevator at the same time, so he crashes into that person, Junhoe falling backwards onto his butt while the other only stumbled backwards a few steps, the plastic bags in his hands bumping against each other.

“Agh, sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Junhoe-yah, you should really learn to look forward while you walk!” the other person admonishes. Junhoe looks up to the displeased face belonging to none other than Song Yunhyeong.

“Yunhyeong-hyung, you’re back!” Junhoe cheers with his arms raised in the air, making Yunhyeong look at him weirdly.

“Wait, is that blood? Did you hurt yourself? What did you do?” Yunhyeong asks as he steps into the elevator and the doors close. He sets his plastic bags filled with groceries aside then helps Junhoe get back on his feet and pulls Junhoe’s hand over to inspect the injury.

“I was trying to separate the ice-cold blocks of chicken,” Junhoe says, and Yunhyeong’s weirded out expression just turns weirder.

“Why on earth were you touching the frozen chicken? Have you gone mad? Oh gosh, we need to have this cleaned,” Yunhyeong fusses as he glares at the cut as if it’s a severe injury. Junhoe rolls his eyes but lets Yunhyeong do whatever he wanted to. When the elevator doors open, Yunhyeong quickly grabs the groceries on the ground then drags Junhoe out by the base of his finger, making Junhoe scowl but follow nonetheless.

After they’ve safely arrived back at the dorm and Junhoe’s finger was aided and bandaged, Yunhyeong stares down at the mess of thawed chicken at the sink. His face shows disapproval.

“So... chicken soup?”

“Yeah… I- uh… want to try to cook some…” Junhoe says timidly.

“Well okay, that’s really easy actually. Since the chicken is already thawed-” Yunhyeong says as he collects the pieces of meat, but Junhoe stops him. Yunhyeong raises an eyebrow at him.

“I want to do it,” Junhoe says with firmness, but his own expression contradicts, as if it knows well enough just how far Junhoe can go with that idea of his. Yunhyeong’s eyebrows knit together for a second, but then a teasing smirk makes its way to his lips.

“So you really do like Jinhwan-hyung?”

Startled, Junhoe pulls up a disgusted expression, but then he thinks it’s too much so he morphs it into a disapproving expression instead. “Why would you think that? Jinhwan-hyung is sick, I want to make something that’ll probably help him. I do like hyung anyway, don’t you?” Junhoe asks with a raised eyebrow. He hopes that’s more than enough to cut off Yunhyeong’s weird thoughts.

It’s enough having Donghyuk know already.

“Yeah, like you go out of your way to do something for _everyone_ ,” Yunhyeong points out with a bored expression. He shakes his head at the scowl Junhoe gave him. “Look, you’re too obvious about it by now, so don’t bother hiding anymore, because you’re bad at that. If you really like Jinhwan-hyung that way, then I’m okay with it. You guys look cute together anyway. Maybe he likes you back too,” Yunhyeong says and smiles.

Junhoe shakes his head and looks off to the side, cheeks dusted a faint pink. “No, I don’t think he does,” he says softly, an honest doubt. “Just look at him, he’s the type that loves everyone. How am I going to hold any, quote unquote, special place, in his heart?”

“Wow, you’re in love alright,” Yunhyeong suddenly comments, and Junhoe is about to retort until Yunhyeong waves him off. “Alright, alright, I’ll teach you how to cook chicken soup.

 

 

“Hyung? You awake?”

Jinhwan turns his head over and looks at Junhoe, then at the steaming bowl in his hands.

“You took quite awhile…” Jinhwan says quietly, his throat feeling scratchy if he talks any louder. “Where did you get it from?” Junhoe hesitates to answer.

“He cooked it himself, actually,” Yunhyeong says as he appears from behind Junhoe, smiling proudly at his dongsaeng. “Well, kinda. But he did most of the work, I assure you.”

Jinhwan sits up and his brows furrow slightly as he looks between the two. “June can cook?”

“I know right,” Junhoe and Yunhyeong say in unison. Junhoe scowls at the older who laughs.

“Anyway, here’s your soup… It’s hot so uh, be careful I guess,” Junhoe says as he sets the bowl on Jinhwan’s side table, a soup spoon provided right next to it. Jinhwan tries to take the bowl into his own hands but the heat is unbearable for his small hands.

“Why don’t you help feed him, Junhoe?” Yunhyeong asks, lips urging to smirk. “Look at that. He can barely hold the bowl. Go help him.”

Junhoe panics a little inside and glares shortly at Yunhyeong, _‘Thanks a looooot,’_ then looks back at Jinhwan who looks at him expectantly. Junhoe hesitates, then he takes a spot on Jinhwan’s bed and brings the bowl of soup over. He breathes in deeply before scooping up a spoon then bringing it to Jinhwan’s rather distracting lips.

Jinhwan leans forward and carefully slurps the hot and delicious soup, suddenly making his appetite and hunger levels rise sky-high. He leans away and waits for another spoon, then another, then another. Junhoe and Yunhyeong wait with suspense. They wanted to know how it tasted to Jinhwan, but they didn’t want to disturb Jinhwan’s eating.

Halfway down the bowl and Jinhwan finally slows down. He slurps the soup carefully then lingers at the spoon for a bit. Junhoe can’t help the intense stare he has on Jinhwan, on how he’s licking at his lips and making a small moan of satisfaction. Yunhyeong chuckles from the back but Junhoe can’t find it in himself to laugh along.

“H-how is it?” Junhoe finally asks.

“It’s really good. Leave it here so I can continue later… Also Yunhyeong, June’s gonna be cooking from now on. You may retire from being the in-house chef. If you don’t wanna, then you’re fired.”

Yunhyeong puts his hand to his chest in fake hurt. “How could you? Fine. At least you’ll get used to Junhoe’s cooking by the time you two buy yourselves a house,” Yunhyeong says in a pout but grins right after. “Anyways, I’m glad you like it. Good job, Junhoe. I’ll head upstairs now. Get well soon, hyung.”

When Yunhyeong’s gone, Junhoe huffs to keep his blushing at bay. “What an idea,” he says and rolls his eyes. He misses the faint bitterness that flashes on Jinhwan’s smile. Jinhwan moves to cover his soup with a piece of paper then buries himself back into the blankets.

“June-yah, thanks for the soup. You put a lot of effort in it, I can tell. I wanna rest now though, so can you leave for now?” Jinhwan asks, looking at the door instead of at Junhoe. Junhoe nods.

“Sure. Call me if you need anything… oh, you can text too.” Jinhwan nods and smiles at him.

 

 

Jinhwan wakes up half an hour later to a great discomfort. He can’t tell, but his temperature rose and he needs something to cool himself. He doesn’t want to get up, so he contemplates on calling Junhoe, but then again Junhoe has done so much for him already, so he doesn’t want to bother Junhoe anymore.

He gets up from bed a little wobbly and walks to the door. Upon turning the doorknob, the door suddenly swings open fast and a body, from a sitting position, drops backwards and onto the floor. Jinhwan yelps at that, and the person’s eyes are blown wide open.

“Junhoe! What are you doing here?”

Junhoe blinks a few times, not quite registering anything at that moment.

“Did you fall asleep?”

A few more blinks then Junhoe realizes where he is and quickly scrambles to get up on his feet. “Uh, sorry. I was just uh…”

“If you’re tired, you should go to your room. Don’t sleep outside here like this,” Jinhwan scolds, and Junhoe looks down at his feet. Jinhwan shakes his head.

“W-where are you going though? Are you feeling any better?” Junhoe asks.

“Yeah I am, but I just need a wet towel.”

“I can get it for you-”

“No that isn’t necessary,” Jinhwan says firmly and maneuvers around Junhoe.

“No, hyung!” Junhoe catches him by the hand and pulls him back. Right then, they both pause, looking at their connected hands.

“You’re burning.” “You burned yourself?” They speak at the same time.

Junhoe looks back down then shakes his head before letting go. “I’m okay. Go back to bed, I’ll get the cloth.”

“But-” and Junhoe is already gone. Jinhwan sighs. He doesn’t go back to his bed, but he doesn’t follow Junhoe either. He just stands there and waits.

Not too long after, Junhoe returns with a bowl, a cloth and a little box. He doesn’t say anything as he holds Jinhwan by the hand again and guides him to the bed. He makes Jinhwan sit with his back against the headboard and starts his work on dipping the cloth in the cool water, then gently wipes Jinhwan’s warm skin. Jinhwan doesn’t protest because he feels better already.

He dips the cloth a few more times before leaving the cloth on Jinhwan’s forehead for a bit while he gets a cooling gel pad. He removes the cloth and dries Jinhwan’s forehead with a tissue before gently combing his fingers through Jinhwan’s hair to pull it back. He lays the gel pad onto Jinhwan’s forehead, and Jinhwan flinches at the coldness.

“Is it okay?”

Jinhwan looks up at a worried face. “I’m embarrassed.”

“Huh?”

“And proud.”

Junhoe’s eyebrows furrow in question.

“My dongsaeng’s taking care of me and he’s doing it so well. He even learned to cook just for me. Isn’t that amazing?”

Junhoe ducks his head in fluster. “Ah, we don’t really know if I’m doing a good job until you recover, hyung.

“Nonsense.”

Junhoe gives him a small smile.

 

 

Throughout the two following days, Junhoe stayed by Jinhwan’s side like a loyal dog to its owner. Times when he left to sleep, shower and whatnot, he was always concerned if Jinhwan needed him. For a few times already, Jinhwan told Junhoe he could be elsewhere, but everytime he did that Junhoe would either shake his head, shrug or smirk disapprovingly.

The other members visited Jinhwan too, but only a few times per person. Junhoe would get teased about his loyalty, but he didn’t care. By then, the members knew more or less of Junhoe’s special feelings towards Jinhwan, because it was obvious. He truly was horrible at hiding it.

The fourth day rolled by and Jinhwan was all better.

The day after happens to be a Saturday. And Saturday night is always movie night.

But five members aren’t in the dorm. It’s Jinhwan’s plan.

“Huh, I can’t believe it’s just going to be us two this time. It’s weird… but at least we can have this huge screen all for ourselves,” Junhoe says and grins widely, turning the DVD player on. He slips in a disc. The movie of choice is a romance movie, because it’s just the two of them and they both like the genre. This time, they wouldn’t have to worry about the disapprovals of the other members.

“Yeah, right? And the whole dorm to ourselves too,” Jinhwan points out, smiling cheekily but Junhoe’s eyes are pinned on the opening sequence of the movie, so he couldn’t see.

As the movie plays, the duo share a big bowl of popcorn, Junhoe taking most of the contents. Jinhwan leans over and taps Junhoe on the shoulder, so he glances at Jinhwan and tilts his head questioningly. The smaller male opens his mouth and points to the popcorn, then to his mouth. Junhoe gets the request and laughs a little, taking a piece of popcorn then feeding it to Jinhwan who then smiles cutely back at him, and his heart melts.

Junhoe’s used to feeding Jinhwan ever since he got sick. He would always feed Jinhwan, paranoid on whether Jinhwan will accidentally drop the food he spent so much effort on. He didn’t want the food to spill onto Jinhwan too. He fed Jinhwan for almost every meal, but now that Jinhwan’s all well, Junhoe gets a warmer feeling from all this.

Two-third of the way through the movie and Junhoe feels the sleepiness crawling up to him. Because he was so dedicated in tending to Jinhwan, he had less sleep than he would usually have. Jinhwan notices this, so he scoots a little farther from Junhoe then pulls the man by the arm.

Junhoe is surprised at first when he feels himself being tugged, but he follows anyway. He didn’t think that Jinhwan would make him lie on his lap. He really didn’t. The blush spreads like wildfire on his cheeks as he looks up to Jinhwan who’s smiling down at him.

“Sleepy already?” Jinhwan asks softly, his fingers gently threading through Junhoe’s hair. Junhoe didn’t think he could blush any harder.

“Y-yeah… I kinda didn’t sleep enough… or something,” Junhoe stutters then tries to focus on the movie again.

“Mm, because you stayed up a few days just for me, right?” Jinhwan says, a fond smile on his lips.

“Ye-” Junhoe stops when his voice cracks slightly. He clears his throat. “Y-yeah.”

Jinhwan chuckles and runs his fingers down Junhoe’s cheek, simultaneously making Junhoe turn to look at him. Junhoe’s ears are red. Jinhwan thinks he’s too adorable.

“Why is that? Is it because you love me, Koo Junhoe?”

Junhoe holds Jinhwan’s gaze, not being able to break from it. His heart beats a thousand miles per hour and he’s just about as red as he can ever get. Jinhwan’s beautiful smile isn’t helping him one bit. Junhoe feels him closing the distance.

“Yeah…” And Junhoe’s lips are sealed with Jinhwan’s.

 

 

The other members return to the dorm two hours later to find two cuddling figures soundly asleep on the couch.

“Finally!” Donghyuk exclaims in whisper.

The members all nod in agreement with wide grins on their faces.


End file.
